


Home.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Making his way over to the house he hadn’t been to in two and a half years.
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Michael/Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Home.

“I know this is hard.” Travis started as he looked over at Vic. “Being here without him.”

“How did you do it?” Vic asked cutting him off needing to know how she was supposed to be here while Ripley wasn’t.

“I didn’t.” Travis admitted even though he knew it wouldn’t help Vic he could lie to her. “I went home once after Michael died.”

“Really?” Vic asked surprised she knew Travis had moved after Michael died but she didn’t know this.

“Yeah, it was a day or two after he died and I just remember walking into our house and seeing all these reminders of him, of the life we had, the life we were going to have and I just couldn’t be there.” Travis started as he sat up more, it was always this weird mixture of hard and amazing when he talked about Michael. “I went into our room and everything was how he had left it that morning and I just broke down, I grabbed my stuff and the stuff of his that I wanted and I left, haven’t been back since.”

“How is this supposed to help me?” Vic asked.

“I don’t know, and yeah you were right, not everyone knew about the two of you and you weren’t married but that doesn’t mean you didn’t want to spend the rest of your life with him and it means you’re allowed to take as long as you want right now.” Travis promised placing a hand on her shoulder. “You can find this all hard, you’re allowed and I’m going to be here.”

“Thanks.” Vic smiled really needing her friend right now.

“You were there for me when I lost Michael How could I not be there for you.” Travis pointed out.

“What happened to the house?” Vic asked after a couple minutes of the two of them sitting in silence.

“Technically it’s still my house I just haven’t been there in over two years.” Travis shrugged.

“What do you mean it’s still yours?” Vic asked as she sat up confused.

“When Michael and I got married his parents helped us pay for the house and when he died I couldn’t sell it.” Travis shrugged again not seeing it as a big deal.

“You’re telling me you own some nice house and you’re living in that apartment.”

“Hey I like my apartment.” Travis said offended.

“I like your apartment too but you own a house Travis.” Vic pointed out.

“If I want to move on with my life I can’t live there.” Travis told her.

“Then why are you keeping it?” Vic asked.

“Because I can’t get myself to sell it.” Travis shrugged as he stood up. “I took my wedding ring off but I can’t get sell the house yet.”

“And I’m not saying you have to but maybe go back.” Vic suggested.

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Travis turned back round to look at Vic.

“I’m here when you are.” Vic promised.

“And I’m here for you.” Travis promised knowing they both needed each other so much right now.

**********************************************************************************

It took Travis five months to work up the courage to go back to his old house and even then he asked Vic to come with him not quite ready to go on his own.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Travis said as the two of them got out of the car. 

“Of course.” Vic smiled as she looked over at the house, totally seeing this as somewhere Travis would live. “You ready to go in.”

“No but let’s go.” Travis nodded before making his way over to the house he hadn’t been to in two and a half years.

“This is a really nice place.” Vic commented as they walked through the front door. 

Travis just smiled over at his friend before walking further into the house. “Michael designed most of it.”

“Did he?” Vic asked even though she could totally see that.

“Yeah.” Travis placed his hand on the back of the sofa wiping the layer of dust that had collected of off it. “We started picking the furniture in our old place together but then we ended up arguing for two hours over a sofa and I decided it would just be easier for him to pick it out.”

“This the sofa?” Vic walked over to stand behind Travis. “Because it’s a nice sofa.”

“We went with the one he picked.” Travis laughed. “I think the only thing I actually picked was our bed.”

“Do you want to leave or are you okay?” Vic asked her hand on the door ready to shut it and stay or to leave.

“I think I need to stay.” Travis told her.

“Okay then.” Vic nodded pushing the door shut. “How long did you guys live here?”

“About four years.” Travis picked up a photo frame that was sitting on the table behind the sofa. “Moved in not long after we got married, figured we would need a house to start a family, not the tiny apartment we were living in before.”

“You said Michael’s parents helped you pay.” Vic said as she walked up to book shelf near the door.

“Yeah, they helped us.” Travis nodded. “I still pay them back every month, they said I didn’t have to not after Michael died.”

“They seem like nice people.” Vic commented.

“They are. Still call me up all the time to make sure I’m okay.” Travis smiled looking up at Vic. “Michael mum danced with me at my wedding cause my mum wasn’t there.”

“When was the last time you saw them?” Vic asked looking at a photo that she assumed was Travis and Michael with Michael’s parents.

“Anniversary of Michael’s death. Went to see Michael’s grave and them.” Travis said making Vic nod remembering when Travis went on that trip. “They come see me on his birthday normally.”

“They sound amazing.”

“Yeah I lucked out with the in-laws.” Travis looked away from Vic and down the hallway. “Do you mind waiting here?”

“No.” Vic shock her head. “I’ll be out here till you tell me to leave.” 

“Thanks.” Travis smiled at her before he made his way down the hall and into his and Michael’s old room.

**********************************************************************************

“Who proposed?” Vic asked looking up from a photo and over to Travis who had just walked back into the living room. 

“What?” Travis asked shocked from the question.

“Who proposed? I know about your wedding, and how you got together but I don’t know who proposed.” Vic pointed out.

“Neither of us really.”

“How can neither of you propose?” Vic asked a confused look on her face.

“We were together for years before it was legal for us to get married in Washington, and I guess we kind of just talked about it and decided that when we could we would.” Travis shrugged. “When it was announced that we could we both went out and got rings and then we planned the wedding.”

“So no big proposal?” 

“No big proposals.” Travis confirmed.

Vic just nodded before going back to looking at the row of photo frames. “There’s not many pictures of your parents.”

Travis sighed as he walked over to stand next to Vic. “I wasn’t on very good terms with them when we got married, I wasn’t until Michael died.”

Vic just nodded again deciding to leave that were it was. “Why did you want to come now?”

“Emmet.” Travis said quietly. 

“You really like him?” Vic asked looking up.

“Yeah I do.” Travis nodded. “And I don’t want my past holding me back this time. Not like it did with Grant.”

“I get that.” Vic nodded placing her arm over Travis’ shoulder. “Probe’s nice.”

“He is.” Travis nodded a smile tugging at his lips. 

**********************************************************************************

“You don’t have to do this.” Travis said as he looked over at Emmet.

“I know I don’t.” Emmet nodded keeping his focus on the road. “But you’re gonna need some help, so I’m gonna help you.”

Travis just smiled over at his boyfriend as they pulled up in front of what would soon be his old house. “You don’t have to come in if you think it’s going to be weird.”

“Travis, you were married.” Emmet started as he turned round to face Travis. “And your husband died, I knew that before we got together. And I know this isn’t going to be easy, you lived in that house for four years so I want to be there to help you.”

Travis smile grew as he leaned over lightly kissing Emmet. “You’re pretty amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you spotted please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know


End file.
